Second chances
by Where am i now dang it flora
Summary: A second chance to make a first impression Draco / Hermione
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Second chances **

An explosion rocked through the castle making the professor drop his goblet as he turns the ruby liquid staining his periwinkle robes,

"Well now that was a waste..."

Reaching down he picked up the dropped goblet placing it on the desk as he straightened groaning one hand on the small of his back as he stretched hearing a click he let out a pained 'Ohhh' before stroking his beard.

Right on schedule there was a knock on his door looking up he waves his hand and the wooden door swung open but rather than being a worried student standing there, there was a figured dumped very unceremoniously at the doorstep frowning the headmaster walked forward recognising the white blond trademark even through the soot and blood that clung to his unconscious form.

Casting a levitation charm without uttering a word the professor brought the boy to his desk clearing it as the limp Slytherins form gently settled there.

"Now my boy let's have a look at the damage done here then" using his wand the head master cleaned the boys soot covered body mending his charred cloths, once the teens face was cleared of the sooty mast the headmasters breath was stolen down the left side of the handsome teens usually unblemished pale skin ran a horrible burn crinkling the skin much like a rumpled up news paper, but this was bright red and healing quickly into a scar on the boys face due to the headmasters magic.

Now the ageing man understood why the slytherins golden boy had been left as he had instead of being taken to the hospital wing, he must have been involved in whatever had happened in the castle and dumped by his 'friends' or would accomplices be the better word here thought the head master just as the wooden doors were thrown open yet again a very harissed looking professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster there is a situation in the great hall...potter and his f..."

The breathless witch fell short as the all too innocent looking silver haired man before her looked up from the unconscious boy lain out before him.

"Am I interrupting something professor...wait isn't that Malfoy?" She whispered walking forward her breath catching as she saw the scar. "Oh my goodness professor his is hurt we must get him to poppy right away..." Looking up at the calm looking headmaster she sighed she knew that twinkle in his eye all too well. "But with that looking I am guessing that will not be necessary."

Looking shocked the headmaster placed a hand on his chest acting taken aback "Minerva! Are you insinuating that i have a devious side whatever next?" The headmaster grinned his false act all too clear to the elderly witches gaze.

"Yes." The female witch replied dryly.

"Oh my sweet Minerva, you know me too well." Returning to his previous train of thought the professor returned to his unconscious charge. "I believe we have been given an opportunity here my good friend look at this boy he is ripe for change and we can help him hurry grab the hair dye we must give this boy a second chance, a chance to make his own destiny."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer- ****I own nothing of harry potter, be it the films of the books.**

(The exchange program)

"_Head master I do not think this is wise."_

"_You worry too much Minerva."_

"_I am not sure this is going to work."_

"_Lighten up this is the schools new 'Exchange program' remember."_

The voices reached the stirring mind of the teen curled on the table they sounded blurred like people talking from very far away. Eyelids quivering as he made a small noise, ~Exchange program what does he mean...is this something to-do with me?" The boy thought trying to remember but his mind was so fuzzy like he'd been hit one too many times in the head by a bludger.

"Oh headmaster he's finally waking up!" the woman's voice said relief clear in her tone.

"Yes it appears so, get back professor don't crowd the boy."

The boys eye's slowly began to open blinking rapidly as the light in the room half blinded his sensitive eyes closing them he went to push himself up, his body feeling sore, like it would after a long work out.

"Where am I?" His voice croaked as he finally sat up feet swinging over the side of the desk his throat feeling like a desert in desperate need of water his wish was answered as a cool glass was pressed into his palm, cracking open his eyes he said a small thank you grateful for the glass of water handed to him by the smiling woman in black robes concern obvious in her facial expression.

"You're at Hogwarts my boy." The 'headmaster's voice spoke if what the woman had said was true.

"Really?" The boy's eyes flew open shocked by this new turn of events. "You're kidding me right!?" Excitement bubbled in the teen as he jumped up off the table staggering slightly but catching himself, long black hair falling into his eyes. Pushing to one side he looked up at the elderly man before him the woman standing just a little back on the man's left.

Looking at the teenage boy's excitement caused the headmaster to smile. "Yes you are, don't you remember the agreement we had with your parents, you come stay with us for the next few months and we send a student to your home to sample a new way of life?"

"Erm...in all honesty Headmaster I don't..." The boy shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"That is no problem; your letter told us about your reaction to floo powder I was quite surprised when you collapsed moments after entering the room." The silver man said kindly as he smiled.

Vaguely remembering the letting the boy nodded. "Yes I am sorry if I caused you any bother sir."

"Not at all though you are running late Mr faux assembly is starting in ten minutes, Minerva will you escort tom to the great hall for me?"

"Of course headmaster, Mr faux will you follow me please." The kindly witch smiled as she walked towards the door.

~Tom faux? ~ The name rung a bell but the teen figured it was just a side effect of the floo powder.

"Yes, Professor, thank you again headmaster" The boy called before rushing after the witch.

Walking through the hallways of the castle the black haired teen looked around amazed by the grandeur of it all, through the fuzziness of his memory tom remembered always wanting to go to the great wizarding school of witchcraft and wizardry. But had been kept at home by his parents due to their fear for his welfare, the meant well but the teen had never been allowed to spread his metaphorical wings. So being here now was like a dream come true but the teen couldn't help but make sure the hair on the right side of his face was covering his scar completely.

"This is where I leave you Mr faux please wait until I announce your entrance, and don't worry none of them bite." Without giving the boy a chance to respond the witch swept away disappearing behind the corner leaving the young wizard stood there confusion and a knot of fear curling in his stomach as he looked up at the large doors leaning closer he heard the murmur of many many voices behind them.

Then it all went silent the boy frowned as he stepped closer pressing his ear against the wood. What had happened, that's when he heard the muffled voice of the witch who had lead him here.

"I would like to introduce to our schools temporary exchange student Tomas Faux!" Without warning the doors swung open causing the black haired teen to fall through the opening doors sprawling out on the floor like a penguin on the ice, freezing he felt as though hundred eyes were locked on him cringing he looked up to find there was taking in a shaky breath he pushed himself up to his feet checking his hair was still in place he walked quickly but carefully towards the podium where the witch stood with a stool next to her waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- ****I own nothing of harry potter, be it the films of the books.**

_(The sorting hat)_

Muffled giggles from the student body followed the shy teen as he walked up onto the podium being careful not to trip on the steps, red staining his cheeks he took a deep breath before turning his face up to look at the witch standing over him,

"Mr Faux's are you alright?" the witch asked concern in place of humour on her face.

Nodding quickly the black haired boy offered a small smile eager for the professor to continue. The minimum time spent on this podium the better in the shy teen's opinion.

"Then please take a seat." She gestured to the chair with a soft smile.

Stumbling towards the seat Tom turned and sat grateful for the seat so he might not fail again with his teen-like gangly limbs unlike most he did not walk with confidence and purpose. Making sure his hair was still in place he gave a grateful breath before averting his gaze to the ground below him.

Without any warning something was plopped on his head looking up he saw the rim of a tatty old hat. Frowning he went to question the kindly witch only to stop mouth falling open as a voice spoke up inside his head. (*Ah let me see now where shall I put you...*) blinking utterly shocked by this Tom bit his bottom lip before sighing ~Do I get a choice?~ he asked inwardly unsure if the 'hat' could hear him. (*Of course you can my boy*) the 'hats' response was a shock but he had to jump at the offer still fuzzy memories reminded him that out of all the houses at Hogwarts Gryffindor was famous for its kindness so the raven haired teen nodded. ~May I go to Gryf...~

Before he could even finish his thought there was a shout from above him causing him to jump to his feet in alarm "GRYFFENDOR!" After this there was silence looking about the room Tom found the table with red and gold colours and saw only amazement on the people's faces.

The hat was lifted from his head by the witch as she spoke, "The sorting hat has chosen please be sure to be kind to our new student and welcome him in we all know what it is like to be new." In more hushed tones the witch lent in and spoke. "Go take your seat Mr Faux's like I said they won't bite." A gentle hand pushed onto his lower back causing him to take a few steps forwards slowly he walked towards his 'house' table sitting on the very end of the bench...slowly but surely noise began to return to the hall as the people began to speak, glancing to the side Tom noticed a few of the Gryffindor students glancing at him.

"Oh bloody hell people stop gawking we're Gryffindor's we should be welcoming the new guy!" a loud voice complained from further up the pew frowning tom looked up to see a red headed boy his pale face sprinkled with freckles standing and walking down towards the startled teen.

Ron grabbed the boys shoulder and laughed, "On behalf of us all welcome to Gryffindor the best house here." Raising his hand there was a response of a cheer from a few of the others at the table, fighting a smile Tom watched as a couple more students got up and moved to join him, one was a dark haired boy , his hair was cut short and somewhat shaggy meeting the top of his circular glasses which magnified his green eyes which appeared kind as he took the seat opposite, next to him came a girl she was...well all tom could think was beautiful, her hair was a honey brow and curled to frame her face perfectly. Letting out a breath Tom fought his blush and smiles nodding his head to the two and the boy next to him. "Thank you..."

"So who'd ya swap with Fauxy?" The red head said nudging him with his elbow.

"Wha..." He was cut off as the brown haired girl opposite them made a sound of disgust.

"Ronald at least introduce yourself to the boy before you go gossiping, really do you have no manners?" In response the boy stuck out his tongue causing the girl to balk frowning deeply.

"Hey, nice to meet you Tom I'm harry that's Ron and this is Hermione." The black haired teen smiled offering a hand and shaking Tom's before gesturing to Ron and Hermione in turn.

Smiling Tom shook the others hand, "Tomas Faux, pleasure..." He said in a small but honest voice stealing another glance to the girl now announced as Hermione. "I hope you will be able to put up with me in place of your lost comrade, Draco Malfoy i think his name was." He frowned hoping the other teen would not be missed too much.

What happened next was a shock that nearly caused the black haired teen to topple off his seat as the entre Gryffindor table who had been listening with bated breath broke into a loud applause shouting happily. Eyes wide Tom glanced to the three around him begging for some explanation.


End file.
